


A Prom to Remember

by Scotland_Axel (orphan_account)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, Prom, Samantha Wilson - Freeform, Skinny Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 12:10:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13434456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Scotland_Axel
Summary: "The most popular girl in school asking the loser to dance — it’s a bit cliche, I try to avoid those."Or Samantha Wilson, the most popular girl in school, asks Steve Rogers, the loser, to dance at prom, and no -- it's not a joke.





	A Prom to Remember

“Do you wanna dance?” A soft voice asks.

Steve looks up and swallows his gasp at seeing the most popular girl in school, Samantha Wilson, standing in front of him. Of course, she’s nothing short of stunning in a floor length shimmering red dress and a neckline that plunges to her waist.

Samantha clears her throat, and Steve looks up to her face again. She’s smiling shyly, “Did you hear me? I said, do you wanna dance?”

“No, I-I heard you, just...you don’t have to.” Steve answers. He’d rather spend his prom sitting on the bleachers all night then accept a pity dance.

But Samantha frowns at him, “Do what? Dance? It’s a prom, I mean, you don’t have to, but it’s recommended.” She jokes, laughing a little.

“Yeah, but you don’t have to dance with _me_. The most popular girl in school asking the loser to dance — it’s a bit cliche, I try to avoid those.” Steve answers, not trying to be harsh, only honest.

But Samantha’s jaw clenches and she glares at him, a light flush of red growing over her dark skin.

Steve’s ready to apologize, but she speaks again before he can.

“The most popular girl in school, huh? You probably think I don’t even know your name.” Samantha says.

Steve blushes under the weight of her glare and asks, “Do you?”

“You’re Steve Rogers, the best artist in our class, and when we graduate next year you’ll get the superlative for Most Likely to Become the Next Picasso. I’ve had a crush on you since freshman year.”

“Excuse me. What?” Steve asks. The only explanation is if this is some cruel joke that ends with Steve covered in slime or something in the middle of the gym and the laughingstock of prom; but, Samantha Wilson’s notoriously nice, and if she’s lying she must be _really_ good at it.

Samantha takes a deep breath and turns sincere eyes on him. “I like you, Steve, so would you _please_ dance with me?”

Steve stands up in answer, still not entirely sure this isn’t some elaborate joke at his expense. Samantha smiles at him as they link arms, and Steve blushes as they walk to the dance floor. She moves to stand in front of him and Steve cautiously places his hands on her waist, the few inches between their heights making him look up at her.  

“Does it bother you, I could take my-”

“No, keep them on. I like it.” Steve says, and blushes as soon as he realizes he just told the most popular girl in school he likes that she's taller than him. Samantha only smiles at him though, and then starts to sway.

Steve follows her lead easily, the two of them shuffling along to the slow song. It’s so heady being this close to Samantha Steve almost misses all the stares they’re getting.

“Samantha, everyone’s looking at us.” Steve whispers.

“Let them, and call me Sam.” She says, wrapping her arms tighter around Steve’s neck and leaning her head against his.

Steve’s stomach starts to flutter, and he closes his eyes, forgetting everything else and giving in to the sway of their dance.

Sam’s cheek is soft and smooth against his own, and she smells sweet like coconuts. Steve spreads his fingers along the exposed skin of her back and his breath stutters.

“Do you really like me?” He breathes.

Sam laughs, “I guess it’s really hard to believe, but yes.”

“Why?” Steve asks.

Sam pulls back far enough to look at him, her brown eyes honest and something Steve would almost dare to call admiring.

“Every time the jocks pick on you you say something so witty it makes the whole class laugh, you don’t take _anyone’s_ shit, you’re not ashamed of yourself, and I,” Sam laughs, a light flush coming to her cheeks again, “I personally think you’re hot as hell.”

Steve grins incredulously, “Hot, really?”

“Yes, that crooked smile of yours is pretty charming.” Sam answers, flicking her eyes up from his mouth.

“Can I kiss you, Sam?”

“Please do.” Sam breathes, and Steve inches forward, covering Sam’s red lips with his own.

Sam’s mouth is soft against his, and she tastes as sweet as she smells. He knows after the first two seconds he could kiss her forever, but this is a school dance with teacher chaperones and no place for that, so Steve breaks away far too soon.

“So do you have a date for next year’s prom? I’d like to put myself in the running if not.” Steve whispers, smiling.

“The spot is yours as long as you take me out sometime.” Sam returns just as smoothly, and Steve fights himself not to kiss her again.

“Let’s go right now, as long as you don’t mind riding in-”  
“Your _ancient_ blue pickup truck? I’d be honored.” Sam says, smiling brightly.

Steve laughs and removes his hands from Sam’s waist, taking her hand instead. This is definitely not how Steve pictured his prom going, but it sure as hell beats sitting on the bleachers all night. The only problem is he wishes it would never end.


End file.
